


Quiet Moments

by yuans_crotch



Series: Silver Wind Arsenal [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: M/M, lots of things happened in this campaign and it hasnt turned out well for any of us
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 03:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20251210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuans_crotch/pseuds/yuans_crotch
Summary: Things get loud when you adventure around, trying to save the world from itself. It's the quiet moments that Hansen and Kyrakir have to savor.aka i have a lot of random oneshots for my dnd character and his boyfriend. here ya go.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> im back at it again to curse the archive with my DnD character and his NPC boyfriend because i got a comment on the first fic that showed genuine interest for them and i got overwhelmed with the idea that yeah, i need to post these drabbles and show them to people that arent just my friend deia. whos a fucking blessing btw  
anyway some of them need a bit of background to understand, and i wasnt entirely sure how to do that without turning our whole ass campaign into a book, so i split it up like this: the first chapter is one shots that dont need prior plot knowledge, the second chapter is gonna have a brief plot summary.   
why am i doing this? who knows.

Kyrakir has many different hairstyles, but the one that distracts Hansen the most is when he puts his hair back up in a single ponytail in the back. Moving his arms up, with a strong hair grip in his mouth, is usually the thing that Hansen sees right before Kyrakir's mouth is on his cock. 

“Well, if my hair is up and back, there's less hair that I have to wash cum out of later. Although, you're not really a huge culprit of finishing on my face.” was Kyrakir's only response when he was asked why he did that. Which, of course, led Hansen to blush bright red and stutter out a vague noise of understanding. 

So when a near miss ends up ruining a hair tie on his left side, Kyrakir winds up tying back his hair mid battle. 

Hansen becomes very distracted.   
-  
Hansen awoke with a jolt. It took him a second to recognise where he was but he looked over at the mess of green hair covering the pillow next to him and breathed a sigh of relief.

Kyrakir was ok. He was safe. That's all that mattered.

His limbs were spread everywhere. He was sleeping on his stomach as per usual. Kyrakir's horns were a troublesome thing that left him with really only two sleeping positions. Hansen reached over and curled a lock of the green hair around his finger. It was silky to the touch; a testament of how well Kyrakir took care of his own hair. He brought it up to his nose and smelled the familiar, comforting scent. It was hard to place, but it was almost like a forest that had been burnt down. Earthy, yet smoky was the only words he could describe the scent with. 

Kyrakir's tail twitched. “Mmmph... Hansen?” He dropped the other man's hair. “What's happening?” Kyrakir's voice was muffled by the pillow.

“Nothing. I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep.” Kyrakir finally lifted his face. He squinted at Hansen. He rolled over to his back and patted his chest and looked back at Hansen.

“Not going to bed without you.” Hansen chuckled and layed on Kyrakir's chest. He listened to the thumping of Kyrakir's heart. He felt hands on the back of his head, fingers flowing through his hair, nails lightly scraping his scalp. Kyrakir started singing softly in Infernal. The usually harsh sounding language felt different somehow. It was slow and calm.

Once Kyrakir had finished, Hansen asked, “Was that a lullaby?”

“Its for restless children with nightmares. My mother used to sing it to me and my brother.” Hansen smiled.

“Can you sing it again?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chapter with the Plot Drabbles, basically

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT SO the party was investigating sketchy politics in an elven kingdom. We investigated the wrong people and Hansen got kidnapped to hold as leverage over Kyrakir, who basically became the driving force of the party because he wants his boyfriend back gods fucking damn it. Hansen was given to the Queen of Air and Darkness to basically become her perfect obediant warlock. They tortured the shit out of him. The party had to fight his as a final boss and they all made it out barely alive.   
basically they both have ptsd and are barely dealing with it! because both my dm and i are sadistic bastards who like to make our ocs suffer!  
here's three drabbles about this fucking awful campaign arc. first two are while kyrakir and the party and theyre hunting hansen and the kidnappers down to the faewilds (WHICH SUCK BTW 0/10 DO NOT GO) and the last one is after hansen gets rescued. if theres interest i can give more plot details and write some more of them!

Hansen loved to watch Kyrakir in the mornings.

He is an absolute mess when he wakes up. Long green hair tangles around his head, framing a grumpy face. Any being who tries to wake him up before he's entirely ready gets a whack from his tail. A few party members have learned this the hard way. 

Hes never whacked Hansen

Kyrakir usually sleeps on his stomach. The nature of the curved horns on the sides of his head leave very little sleeping position options. He slowly rises and squints around. He makes his way towards his back and grabs a few items. The first is his comb and cords he uses to tie his hair in his elaborate configurations. Its a process detangling the thick tiefling hair and styling it to whatever suits his fancy that day. He usually preferred separating his hair into two sections and looping them back to his head. Once his hair is done,he focuses on his horns. He has a cream of sorts he rubs on them. 

“It keeps them strong. I've heard the horror stories of what happens when they get damaged or even removed.” Kyrakir isn't fond of the topic.

Then he pulls out his few makeup items. Nothing too extravagant was done in this step. Usually just stain on his lips and a darker shade of blue around his eyes. 

“Just to enhance my features” Kyrakir once responded to Hansen's inquiry.

Then he would pull out a brush for Barry. He slowly brushes out his thick coat of fur. A nasty knot might come about, and it's entertaining watching both Kyrakir and Barry somehow make the same frustrated expression as its slowly taken care of. Kyrakir then moves to Barry's horns and inspects them.

“I'm looking for different things depending on what time of year it is. Elk shed their horns every winter, unlike me.” Kyrakir never said so, but he loved to explain Elk ecology. “If its early in the growth, I check for abnormalities. Then I help remove the velvet when the horns are done growing.” Hansen didn't quite like watching Kyrakir gleefully peel the bloody velvet away from the horns. “I try to get the horns when they fall off. People are willing to pay quite a bit for them in some places.” Kyrakir spent much time taking care of his elk companion.

Eventually, Hansen became a part of the routine too. It started off simple.

“Come over here. Your hair is a mess. Let me fix it.”

And then it became a long drawn out hair brushing session. Hansen's elven heritage assured that not much needed to be done to keep it looking perfect. Honestly, Kyrakir's work was unnecessary. It didn't take more than a couple of swipes through with some fingers. But he took his sweet time, clearly enjoying Hansen's soft locks. Hansen enjoyed the soft tug of the comb. 

It was simple, warm memories like these that kept him going. 

-

They were in some field together. There was nothing but grass and flowers as far as the eye could see. The sun was shining down, but not in an overly oppressive way. There was a slight breeze. Hansen must have said something funny because they were both laughing. He was doubled over and Kyrakir was wiping tears out of his eyes. When Hansen picked his head back up, something was wrong. It started with his nose bleeding, and then he coughed. The coughing became more intense, his breathing was labored. There was blood coming off his lips. There was a large bruise around his eye now. Hansen looked towards Kyrakir. His hair was falling out in bloody chunks. 

“You're taking too long.” There was no more laughter in Hansen's voice. There was only pain and sorrow.

Kyrakir woke up with a jolt. His heart was pounding. He looked around and there was no one else in his inn room. His bed was empty.  
He started to cry.

-

Kyrakir awoke with a jolt. Hands were grasped around his waist and nails were digging into his bare flesh. He looked down at his chest and saw Hansen glaring at him with a wild look in his eyes.

This isn't the first time Hansen has awoken him, not recognising who he is.

“Hansen, my dear heart” he placed a single hand on his face, Hansen flinching away. “It's me. It's only me. Its Kyrakir. We live in this cottage together. There is no Shadowcat. There is no Nyx. There is no Faust. It's just me. You're safe here.” Kyrakir moved his hand to the back of Hansen's head and pulled his face closer. Hansen's features softened, his muscles relaxing after being put on high alert, his hands no longer making indents into Kyrakir's skin. He let out the breath he was holding in.

“Kyrakir?” He let out barely a whisper. Kyrakir's hand moved lightly across his scalp. “I'm ok?” Their foreheads met and their eyes closed. 

“I promised I would never let you get hurt again, right? You're ok.” They kissed lightly and briefly. “Do you wanna talk about your dream? Are you hungry? What do you need?” Kyrakir searched his face for any hints on what Hansen was thinking about. His face fell back on Kyrakir's chest. He counted the heartbeats. 

“Whenever they showed a fake you to me, they never got it right.” Hansen's voice was barely above a whisper. “Sometimes it was your horns. Sometimes it was your skin. Sometimes it was your voice. But usually it was your heartbeat. They never got the tempo right.” His eyes closed and focused on the sound of Kyrakir's heart. It was a little fast at the moment, but it was still his. Hansen started softly singing to himself. It took a few seconds, but Kyrakir recognised it as his mother's lullaby. The infliction and pronunciation on the Infernal was all wrong. Sounds were dropped here and there. He started singing along, slightly louder. He continued until Hansen's was no longer singing along with him, softly asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these boys put me in physical pain


End file.
